universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenta Yumiya
Kenta Yumiya (湯宮ケンタ / 湯宮健太, Yumiya Kenta) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Kenta Yumiya is one of Gingka Hagane's bestfriends along with Madoka Amano. Kenta was the previous owner of Flame Sagitarrio and now owns Flash Sagitarrio. Personality At the beginning of the series, Kenta was a new Blader who didn't have much confidence in his skills, however he gained confidence after he met Gingka and strived to be like him. Kenta is very kind and caring and if he ever notices something wrong with his friend, he would always be concerned for him/ her and asks what's wrong until he gets an answer. He is also very loyal to his friends Throughout the series Kenta can also be seen to be very emotional whenever he, his Bey, or his friends are in danger. Character Design Kenta is a short blader with bright green hair with brown eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms in the first two seasons, and a yellow shirt with a white line down the chest in Metal Fury, and also a pair of blue shorts. Kenta also wears blue and white trainers with white socks. He also started wearing brown fingerless gloves, a brown coat and brown hat. Kenta then took away his brown coat and hat, but kept his brown fingerless gloves on. In the Metal Saga, Kenta and Yu look about the same age. Story Early Life Not much is known about Kenta's past or who his relatives are. But in the first episode, it was indirectly mentioned that he's been in to beys for some time. Universal Warriors 'Special Moves' [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Saggitario_Flame_Claw Flame Claw]: Sagittario extends it's Claws on it's spin track as they ignite to engulf Sagittario in flames and slam into the opponent. While training with Ryuga, Kenta improved this technique to work in mid air and eventually deveoped it into Diving Claw. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Diving_Claw Diving Claw]: Derived from Sagittario's Flame Claw, Sagittario extends it's Claws and wraps itself in flames while in mid air, using the air resistance to fuel it's fire. It was difficult to control due to the content of the air and its overwhelming power, which cost Kenta his match with Gingka. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Diving_Arrow Diving Arrow]: With control of the diving claw added with Ryuga's Star Fragment, Flash Sagittario could easily manipulate flames and heat while in mid air, covering itself in a glowing ball of fire. As if an archer were firing it, Saggitario flies at the opponent, diving down and exploding the field into flames. Relationships Friends 'Gingka Hagane' 'Madoka Amano' 'Benkei Hanawa' 'Yu Tendo' Trivia * Kenta is the only Legendary Blader who uses a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher. * He is the only Legendary Blader who doesn't use either a 3 segment launcher grip or a string launcher. * From time to time Kenta uses his ripcord laucher with or without a laucher grip * Kenta is the only Legendary Blader to not get hit by a Star Fragment, instead having been given one by Ryuga * He is the shortest character in the series. Yuu is approximately 1-2 inches taller * " Ken" means sword in japanese Gallery